


Homie, I Just Want To Play Ninja Frame (Cool? Cool)

by CookieCatSU



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Amethyst tries to meddle, Aromantic Asexual Garnet (Steven Universe), Aromantic Peridot (Steven Universe), Asexual Peridot (Steven Universe), Gen, Peridot is pals with everyone, Peridot's love for video games has got to be canon, Peridot's only true love is video games, Video Game references galore, and screaming, that's all she wants
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-21
Updated: 2020-11-21
Packaged: 2021-03-09 17:53:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27650282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CookieCatSU/pseuds/CookieCatSU
Summary: Peridot never really saw the point of romance. It was just a bunch of predetermined rituals humans went through, because society said they should.She had no interest in participating in any of that, and doesn't think she should have to because A: she's a gem, B: she's a rebel, and C: she can do whatever she darn well pleases.Or; Homegirl's just looking for someone to play video games with. That's all.
Relationships: Garnet & Peridot (Steven Universe), Peridot & Steven Universe
Comments: 4
Kudos: 20
Collections: Gen and Aro Prompts (Any fandom)





	Homie, I Just Want To Play Ninja Frame (Cool? Cool)

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by [planetundersiege](https://archiveofourown.org/users/planetundersiege/pseuds/planetundersiege) in the [GenAndAroPrompts](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/GenAndAroPrompts) collection. 



> **Prompt:**
> 
> Literally anything with an aroace Peridot, canon universe or AU.

Lapis kissed her first.

She decides then and there, that she doesn't particularly like it. The experience hadn't been entirely, _completely_ repulsive (maybe a bit… weird…. Uncomfortable and squirmy), but it hadn't been particularly _pleasant_ either.

Honestly, she didn't get the appeal.

Peridot yanks away, careening backward, light-headed and nauseous enough she doesn't even realize her faux-pas until she's on the ground, and Lapis is staring down upon her.

Then she realizes her actions might be seen as just a little rude. 

"I'm sorry! I just…"

"That was weird" Lapis pulls a face, somewhat disgruntled, and shakes her head, "Let's never do that again"

Relief flashes across Peridot's face, and she let's out a breath she hadn't known she was holding. 

"Agreed"

* * *

  
  


"Aren't you two, like, a thing?"

"I don't know what you're talking about" Peridot answers honestly, brow furrowed, attention elsewhere, "I am technically an object, I suppose. I mean, we all have mass. I have mass. I'm made of matter. I exist on this physical plane. So yeah, I am an object… a thing, but I think I prefer the term being as opposed to-"

"No, I mean, aren't you and Lapis an item... you know, aren't you dating?"

"What?" She laughs, rolls her eyes, still slamming buttons on the wired controller in her lap. She was demolishing the competition, of course, and Amethyst was losing miserably, "Goodness no! What made you think that?"

"Um, you guys are always giving each other googly eyes, for starters" Amethyst says, matter of factly.

"That's funny. I would never… and she would never… No, no, you took that all out of context"

"I was sure you two were gonna kiss"

The thought makes her stomach twist in knots. She hisses at the comment.

She didn't come here to talk about this, about a nonexistent romantic relationship she had no desire to pursue, about practices she had no interest in, and pursuits that made her squirm.

She just wanted to play some video games. Maybe spend some time with her best friend.

She runs Amethyst's cart off the track, eyes squinted in focus, thumbs slamming at red joysticks. Finally, her finicky little green, pixelated cart is rolling across the finish line, and the title of first place is at her fingertips. She can taste the sweet, sweet flavor of victory on her tongue, pungent enough to chase away some of the discomfort that'd begun to settle upon her.

She jumps up from her seat with a cry of triumph, throwing the controller down on the floor with a laugh.

"Ha ha! I am victorious! How does it feel to be a loser, eating my dust, Amethyst! Surely it tastes very gritty!"

Amethyst rolls her eyes, and throws the controller on the floor with a huff.

* * *

She puts down her Switch, turning the screen off first to conserve that Oh so precious battery life, and turns to face the gem beside her.

"I knew I'd find you here" Garnet says as she sits beside her in the grass, and Peridot nods, not at all surprised. She had future vision, after all, so Peridot was sure that made it easy for her to keep tabs on everyone.

"I just got to the newest Island in Animal Crossing, and it is a sunny beach, so I only saw it as fitting that I sit outside of the Barn, in the sun"

Garnet nods, not appearing particularly interested in what Peridot has to say about the game. Go figure. Only Peridot could truly appreciate the pure magnificence of her current hyperfixation. As per usual.

"You're not alone" Garnet says, both suddenly and cryptically, instead. Peridot wishes, not for the first time, that the fusion would just say what she thought, instead of stringing her along with bits and pieces of premonitions.

"What does that mean?" Peridot asks.

"Just know that I understand," Garnet adds, simply.

"That clears up nothing," Peridot huffs.

Garnet hums. Quiet, like the drone of an engine. It'd be comforting, if Peridot were a little less lost. Under the current circumstances, it's instead insanely annoying. 

Then she smiles, stands, and brushes off the grass blades clinging to the side of her leg.

"Make sure to come find me once you've talked to Steven," She says softly, "I'm certain you'll have questions, which I will be happy to answer"

Then she walks off.

Peridot stares after her. Then the little gem huffs, and grabs her Switch off the bale of hay. She had a village to get back to. Deciphering cryptic messages could wait.

* * *

Steven puts the tub of popcorn in his lap aside, attention quite suddenly laser focused on Peridot. She hasn't looked up from her tablet screen, still staring at the simple game she'd pulled up purely as an excuse for why she couldn't make eye contact, but she can feel his gaze on her. The hairs on the back of her neck prickle, and she shifts uncomfortably.

"I just thought you might know what's going on with me, or have some advice or something"

His gaze softens immediately. The look on Steven's face is quite suddenly very understanding, though she hasn't mentioned what's bothering her, or why.

Maybe that's just his face. Maybe he doesn't need to know what's bugging her to be able to sympathize. Maybe not knowing is enough?

Steven's done a lot of not knowing in his life. He gets it.

"Of course I want to help" He says, and he turns fully to face her. His thick-set eyebrows crease together when she hunches further in on herself, eyes glued to her screen. "What is it you want to know?"

Now he's worried. Great.

"Amethyst mentioned Lapis and I… in a romantic way? And it made me uncomfortable. Is that weird? Am I… am I supposed to want to, I don't know, hold hands or something, with her. Is it weird that I don't?"

"Well, no. Of course not"

"Am I weird, because I don't want to do that kind of thing, with anyone? Because I don't. It doesn't sound totally repulsive, I suppose, but I don't see the point" Peridot frowns, "Amethyst talked about it like I should see the _point._ I don't"

He quickly shakes his head, "That doesn't make you weird, Peridot" His smile is reassuring. "Different than some, but not weird. It's totally normal to feel like that"

"How can different be normal?" Peridot snaps. It's clearly an oxymoron.

She'd expected better of him, honestly.

He laughs, faintly. "Because it's you. That makes it normal"

Peridot hums in thought, but doesn't immediately respond. She needed time to mull that over.

"There's a word for it. If that helps"

"Labels always help, Steven. You can't identify something you can't name" She quiets somewhat, unfurling from her prone position on the sofa. Her gaze is soft and imploring, behind her visor. "What is it?"

"Aromantic. Or asexual. Or both? It might take some time for you to figure out which one fits the best"

 _Asexual._ Hmm. She mouths the word, and then must fight down a small, delighted laugh.

"Asexual? Like an earth plant, or moss?"

"Yeah, I guess" He's happy to see her so enthused, "But also no. It's a different context"

"I like it!"


End file.
